Chain of Memories: Ending (Digimon Stories)
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need and more You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go The daily things like this and that and what is what that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Meanwhile 7 Black Coated Digimon are sitting down in the Realm There is always sleep between part and meet with our usual words in the usual street Taiga is watching Shoutmon sleeping in the Chamber Pod, Yuuya is watching Damemon sleeping in the Chamber Pod and Nikorai is watching Gumdramon sleeping in the Chamber Pod too So let us part like we already do... And in the world without you I'll dream of you. When I come to, let us meet with our usual words on the usual street. 2 Years later A Reptile, A Hawk and a Beast-like Digimon is walking down the Street Beyond the path without you is a forgotten promise to keep. Then their friends shown up We may have walked side by side, but now we go on back to back. They went off to Station Tower And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere Three Digimon is on the Station Tower and they look at the Sun When I arrived at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were... But we'll make another promise to keep.